Klaroline Christmas Drabbles
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: This is a collection of my Klaroline drabbles based on Christmas! Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I have a lot on my plate as it is, but I thought why not bring some holiday cheer into our lives because of the lack of Klaroline in canon world…

Anyway I will be writing Klaroline Christmas Drabbles until the 25th of December so if you have a request, drop a review or message me on tumblr (frostyklaroline)

I would like to thank Cindy for the cover that she made me.

I do not have a beta so I hope my writing doesn't scare you away.

Now, without further ado I give you the first Christmas Klaroline Drabble :p

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus entered the Salvatore boarding house with a smirk on his lips. His eyes immediately met Caroline's and she quickly looked away. Klaus frowned when he noticed that the blonde didn't even want to look at him even though they haven't seen one another in a decade. Shaking it off, he walked further into the boarding house.

He realized that Caroline looked even more ravishing and exquisite since the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer and her perfect blonde curls reached the small of her back. She wore a red cocktail dress that showed off her curves, sinfully. The Original could already feel the tightening in his jeans only by looking at the beauty that still wouldn't give him the time of day.

Turning to his younger brother, Kol he nodded in greeting. It has been a ten years and for the first time; Klaus was getting along with the Mystic Falls Gang.

"Klaus," Stefan greeted with a big smile on his lips.

"Rippah, I'd like to thank you for inviting me." Klaus thanked him.

"Yeah, sure... No problem. Come on in! Have some liquor." The younger Salvatore said as he motioned towards the open bar.

"I wouldn't mind if I do." The Original said as he entered the living room.

Looking around, he noticed a big evergreen Swiss pine standing on the right side of the living room. It almost reached the ceiling. The ornaments that were on the tree were sparkly and he could see his own reflection in them. As he looked around the rest of the living room, he smiled.

For the first time in a millennium, he was actually at a Christmas party surrounded by people that didn't exactly want to kill him.

Klaus was brought out of his thoughts, when Caroline stepped towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed in his direction as she crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus looked into her eyes and tried to stop himself from looking at her exposed cleavage.

"Incoming, Blondie!" Damon shouted as he pointed at the mistletoe that was right above them.

Both Klaus and Caroline looked up and the Original burst out laughing.

"The irony..." He said.

"I am not kissing him!" Caroline spat as she backed away from him.

"It's a mistletoe, Caroline... You have to kiss him. It's tradition." Bonnie chimed in and Katherine and Elena agreed.

"I don't care. He's him and just no..." She shook her head.

"Oh come on, Care... Don't be such a prude!" Stefan cried out as he filled his glass with bourbon.

"Come on, love... I don't bite." He shrugged as he stepped towards her.

"I said no." She spat before she turned away from him. After Klaus left for New Orleans and Tyler broke up with her, she suddenly felt so much hate for the Original and blamed him for everything bad that came her way.

Reaching for her wrist, Klaus stopped the vampire from leaving. Crashing his lips to hers, Caroline didn't react at first but was quickly overcome with the need to feel his lips on her own lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist almost as if it was practiced.

Both of them kissed one another without stopping for the next two minutes.

"Alright, alright! Cut it out! I don't think we want to see the two of you fuck in front of us. That's what the bedroom is for." Damon told them.

"Oh come on, mate. My brother needs to get laid." Kol said as he reached for Bonnie. "And I sure as hell don't mind watching." He added and Bonnie slapped him on the arm.

As the two pulled away, Caroline looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Meet me in the guest room in thirty minutes." She breathed out before running up the stairs.

Klaus nodded after her and thought that this was going to be the best Christmas yet.

"Would you look at that? Blondie is finally going to get her perfect feathers ruffled." He chuckled and the rest of the men burst out laughing.

Klaus shrugged as the smirk never left his lips.

_Good things did come to those that waited._

* * *

There you have it! Now, I know that this was pretty short, but that's why it's a drabble ;)

If you want the Klaroline smut that is bound to happen, let me know because I have a great idea that may just involve role playing ;p!

Please Leave Feedback or a request!

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! We are now on day 2 of the 25 days of Klaroline Christmas Drabbles!

Cumbergirl requested this!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted as she entered their apartment.

Removing her gloves, she rubbed her hands together and stepped out of her boots. The blonde was red because of the cold and she could still see her breath when she exhaled a breath.

They've been together for over a year and they moved in with one another just that past summer.

"I'm in here, love." Klaus said from the kitchen.

As Caroline entered the kitchen, she let out a deep breath as she spotted the steamy mug of hot chocolate that sat on the isle.

"Please tell me that that's for me." She begged as she went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well it isn't for me." He chuckled as he poured himself a mug of black coffee.

"I will never understand how you can drink your coffee with nothing in it." She said, shaking her head.

"Well," he shrugged as he turned to the stove and began to mix the vegetables.

"What's the occasion?" The blonde asked him as she sat down on the stool and put the mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

"Must there be an occasion for I cook for the woman that I love with all my heart?" The Brit questioned. "And anyway… It's Christmas." He added as he motioned towards the Christmas tree that stood in their living room.

"Yes... You never cook. I'm the cook in this relationship, remember?" Caroline asked as she looked over at the stove and made sure that the vegetables weren't burning. "And you are right… It is Christmas."

"Eh..." He whined.

"I'm only kidding." Caroline said as she laughed and reached for Klaus.  
Coming closer to her, he kissed her.

"Caroline?" Klaus said as they pulled away.

"Hm?"

"I—I wasn't going to ask you until tonight, but since you busted me..." His voice drifted off as he walked over to her.

Kneeling on one knee, Klaus retrieved a red velvet box from his pocket and Caroline's eyes widened.

"YES!" She screeched as she spotted the gorgeous diamond ring in the velvet box.

"Really?" Klaus asked as he fidgeted with his fingers, nervously.

"Of course!" She cried out.

"Okay. That's good." He laughed.

"That's good? Seriously, Nik?" Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Were you cooking because you wanted to propose to me while we were having a romantic dinner?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Well I'm glad you proposed now." She said as he slipped the exquisite diamond ring on her ring finger.

"As am I." He chuckled.

Caroline smiled and added, "Or else your food would ruin the mood."

"Hey!" Klaus cried out like a petulant child.

"I'm only kidding, Nik. Come here." She urged.

He did as he was told and the two locked lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Klaus walked them into their bedroom.

Throwing his now-fiancée onto the bed, he climbed atop her. His eyes were dark with lust and her bright blue eyes shined in anticipation.

Ridding themselves of their clothing, they only looked at one another.

Klaus placed a row of kisses down her torso and Caroline scratched his back with her fingernails because of the arousal that she was currently feeling.

Switching their positions, Caroline ran her cold hands across his chest.

Groaning in response, Klaus put his hands on her back and pulled her closer.

"I need you inside me." Caroline moaned.

Klaus smiled in response and kissed her on the lips.

Positioning himself in between her legs, his tip slowly entered her wet and hot folds.

The two were taken from their euphoria when they heard the alarm go off.

"Fuck," Klaus said as he looked down at the beauty that lay under him and pulled out of her.

"And still you managed to burn our romantic dinner." She sighed as she slid out from under him.

Stopping, she looked at the snowflakes that were outside.

"It's snowing," she smiled.

"Well it looks like we really are going to have a white Christmas." Klaus beamed.

"And we'll probably be homeless if we don't turn of the stove." Caroline sighed as she ran out of the bedroom, naked.

Klaus watched after her, mesmerized before he ran out behind her.

As Caroline turned off the stove and tried to get rid of the smoke, Klaus thrust into her from behind.

Crying out, Caroline stopped what she was doing and Klaus wrapped his arms around her midsection as he continued to pump into her from behind.

"Nik, you're crazy!" She cried out as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered into her ear, seductively.

"And that is why I love you." She confessed.

"And I, you." He answered.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love writing fluff with smut so yeah ;)

Please Leave Feedback!

And if you have a request, don't hesitate to leave it :)

~Hana ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! I know that I said that I was going to post a Christmas Klaroline Drabble everyday, but real life got in the way and last night I wasn't feeling so great but now I'm back with a new drabble! This one is some what longer than the others :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Klaus!" Caroline said as she ran out of their house and into the backyard.

Her blonde hair flew in her hair and she wore earmuffs with a north face jacket. The blonde wore uggs and mittens. It was currently eighteen degrees and it was snowing.

Klaus ran after her and she made a snowball.

Throwing it at him, she giggled as the snowball hit him straight in the chest.

The Brit groaned as he felt the impact of the snowball and immediately smirked.

He grabbed some snow and sculpted it into a snowball.

"Don't!" She screeched as she ran further away from him.

"Too late!" He called from where he stood as he threw the snowball at her.

She felt the snowball make contact with her back and she quickly reached for another.

"This isn't over!" She shouted as she threw the snowball in his face.

"You could have blinded me!" Klaus shouted as he shut his eyes.

"But I didn't." She smiled as she skipped over to him and pressed her lips to his.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her to himself tightly.

"Would you still love me if you blinded me on Christmas Eve?"

"Obviously!" She cried out happily.

Klaus smiled at her and said, "How about we make a snowman? I know how much you love that."

"Who said that were done with our little snowball fight?" The blonde asked him as her hand went down to his ass.

"I did," he replied as he pressed his lips to hers before he left her to start the snowman.

"Hey!" She shouted after him.

"Join me, my love." He told her as he started on the snowman.

"Since when do you build snowman's, Mr. Christmas sucks ass?"

"Oh, I still think Christmas sucks but I love the weather and so I shall build a snowman even though I am a grown man who is currently looking at his beautiful girlfriend."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Nik." Caroline laughed as she ran inside and grabbed a couple of things to put on the snowman once it was finished.

"I am going to have to disagree." He told her once she was back outside.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" She asked him as she dropped a carrot, two buttons, and a scarf on the snow covered ground.

"That's how I got you, isn't it?"

"You did not flatter me when we first met. You ran into me when you were running to your Psychology class." She said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Ah, yes… And you, my love hit me with a textbook because of my running into you."

"Yup, that's right!" She harrumphed.

"It was an accident. You do know that, right?"

"Kol said otherwise." She said as she smiled at him.

"Believing my younger brother is your biggest mistake yet. He's a liar, love. You know that as well as I do."

"So, are you going to tell me that you only fell for me after I hit you with that textbook?"

"Well, no…" He began.

"That's what I thought." She said as she winked at him and helped him build the snowman.

"Fine, fine… You got me… I ran into you purposely and truth be told… I wasn't expecting you to hit me with your very big Anatomy and Physiology textbook."

"Well, what can I say…? I'm a fan of having my own space." She shrugged.

"Are you now?" He asked her with lust in his blue-green eyes.

"Mhm," she grinned.

"Then I wonder why you use my chest as your pillow every night."

"Don't pretend like you don't like it."

"I'm not going to pretend like I don't like it. I actually love when I feel your soft blonde hair on my exposed chest. It gives me great pleasure to hear your calm breathing as you tangle your legs with mine."

Caroline bit on her bottom lip and Klaus realized that she was starting to get hot and bothered.

"Shall we finish with the snowman?"

"Well, we can do that… Or we can go inside and do what we both love most." She smirked seductively in his direction.

"Well…" He began.

"What do you say?" She asked him as she felt the heat begin to pool in between her thighs.

"Even though the second option is rather tempting… I'd much rather just stay out here and keep our half-finished snowman company." He teased her as he continued to build the snowman.

"Really?" The blonde asked him challengingly as she stepped closer to him and removed her mittens.

"Oh yeah," he nodded as a smile graced his full lips.

"Uh huh…" She drifted off as she placed her small palm over his manhood.

Klaus groaned at the feeling of her cold hands on his length and Caroline smiled at him innocently.

"How about now?" She asked him.

"I still think I should stay out here and keep our snowman company." He shrugged even though he felt himself harden as the seconds ticked by.

"Is that so?" Caroline questioned him as she put her other hand on his chest.

She felt the beating of his erratic heart under her fingers and she smiled.

"Y—yes," He stuttered out, giving himself a mental face palm for losing control.

"Well then," she said as she removed her hands from him and pushed past him and into the house.

Klaus stood motionless for a good fifteen minutes, but quickly snapped out of it and ran into the house.

Forgetting about the snowman, he entered the kitchen and was about to call for her, but stopped because he was struck speechless at the sight before him.

"Hey Santa Klaus…" Caroline purred as she came closer to him and swayed her hips back and forth.

Klaus said nothing as he took in the lingerie that she was wearing. She wore the red lingerie that was specifically sold on Christmas. The lingerie consisted of black stockings and a red leotard that had a Santa belt. She wore the Santa hat and had a mischievous look in her bright blue eyes.

"Am I going on the naughty list this year, Santa Klaus?" She asked him as she ran her finger down his chest.

"Most definitely," he said as he hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall.

Her legs went around his waist and she quickly helped him out of his jacket and sweatshirt.

Dropping the clothing to the floor, the two of them moaned in delight at the heat that they were feeling for one another.

"Poor Mr. Snowman is out there all alone."

"Oh, I'll finish him later, but for now my darling Caroline. You are my first priority." He told her as his lips met hers.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was alright!

Please Leave Feedback or a Request ;)

~Hana :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm finally back! This is way shorter than the others, so I hope that's okay. I do hope to have 25 drabbles by the new year or maybe the 25th if I'm lucky enough...

Enjoy!

* * *

Come with me

Caroline stood in the middle of the town square and watched the citizens of Mystic Falls enjoying themselves in the yearly Mystic Falls Wonderland.

She sighed at the memory… Just one year ago, she actually enjoyed Klaus' company, but he ruined it all with his thirst for revenge.

Sighing, she walked over to the fountain that stood in the center and took a seat. Chills ran down her spine because this was where the police officers found Tyler's mother's body.

Shaking her head at the horrible memory, she shut her eyes and just breathed in the fresh air.

"Is this our thing, sweetheart?" She heard an accented voice say in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the Original Hybrid with wide eyes.

"Klaus?" She questioned as she stood up with her bright blue eyes wide.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled at her as he put his hands behind her back.

"You aren't hear to drown me, are you?" She asked him as she looked back at the fountain.

"Not literally, but I am here to drown you with holiday cheer." Klaus said to her as he took out two boarding passes from his pocket.

"Uh…" She started.

"Come with me," he begged her as he stepped closer to her.

"Klaus, I…"

"Just for a week. Please, Caroline. Come with me." He begged her.

The blonde looked down at the boarding passes hesitantly, but nodded.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay?" He wondered, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," she nodded.

Caroline was tired of guarding herself and doing everything for every body else. She deserved to have a wonderful Christmas and New Year and if Klaus came all the way to Mystic Falls to ask her to accompany him, she would… Because she deserved it.

"Well then, my lady. Your carriage awaits— or in this case the airplane awaits." He chuckled at his stupid attempt to make her laugh with his mediocre joke.

Caroline chuckled along with him and the two walked away, their arms looped with one another.

* * *

Really short! I know... Sorry! :/

I hope it was okay :)

Please Leave Feedback! :D

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am back with an update!

This is pretty short, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Christmas with Klaroline

"Klaus! I swear to god if you don't get in here and help me, I will make your life a living hell!" Caroline shouted from the kitchen as she turned on the cold water and put her burnt finger under it.

Klaus' family was coming over for Christmas and he was nowhere to be found.

While, the blonde was slaving away at the kitchen, Klaus was doing something that probably wasn't important.

They have been together for a little over two years now.

"Sweetheart, what?" Klaus called from his study.

"Get in this stupid kitchen, now!" She shouted.

"Bloody hell... Alright, alright... I'll be there in a minute." He told her as he was finishing the snow globe that he was especially making for the love of his life.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned off the cold water and reached for the green peppermint candies.

As she was decorating her homemade Christmas cookies, he strolled into the kitchen.

The tree was decorated and the ornaments were perfect.

The table was set as well and even though Caroline wanted a sort of Winter Wonderland type of theme, she decided on the Autumn colors, because they just looked more festive.

"I need you to slice up the strawberries for the danishes." She told him without looking at him.

"Caroline," he began.

"Klaus, now is not the time for small chat. Your whole family is going to be here any minute and I haven't even gotten dressed. Shit, this is a disaster!" She cried out.

"Caroline," he repeated.

"WHAT!?" She cried out as she looked over at him with her wide blue eyes.

"I made you something." He told her, shyly.

"What?" She questioned.

Klaus took her hand into his own and he handed her the snow globe. Inside of it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"I- uh..." She stammered.

"Marry me, Caroline. Please." He begged her.

"Okay," she beamed at him as she tackled him and hugged him tightly.

The two were laughing as he hoisted her up and placed her on the kitchen isle. A brilliant smile played on her lips.

"Is the ring stuck in the snow globe?" She asked him as she looked it.

"Of course not," he said as he tried to remove the top of the snow globe without much success.

"Damn," he muttered when he couldn't remove the top. "It's stuck." He whined.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I'll still marry you... With a ring or without." She added as her hands looped around his neck and their lips met.

Caroline pulled away shortly after and said, "I don't think we should be doing this in front of Santa." She laughed.

"Too bad," he winked as he closed the space between them. "I love you, Caroline."

"And I love you."

* * *

There you have it! I hope this was fluffy enough :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
